


[podfic] open heart, open heart

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Friends With Benefits, Getting Back Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Perfectionism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Break Up, Selfishness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:18:20)Author's SummarySurgeons aren’t known to be warm and cuddly. They’re arrogant, impatient, mean as often as not. You would think they don’t have friends. Who could stand them? But surgeons are like a bad cold, nasty but persistent. Surgeons…nasty, aggressive, unstoppable. Just the kind of people you want on your side when you’re really screwed.…Practicing medicine doesn’t lend itself well to the making of friends. Maybe because life and mortality are in our faces all the time. Maybe because in staring down death, everyday we’re forced to know that every minute is borrowed time, and each person we let ourselves care about is just one more loss somewhere down the line. For this reason, I know some doctors who just don’t bother making friends at all. But the rest of us, we make it our job to move that line, to push each loss as far away as we can.- Grey's Anatomy, 5x17





	[podfic] open heart, open heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [open heart, open heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244278) by [adeleblaircassiedanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser). 



download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/flks3hrmjvym312/open%20heart%20open%20heart.mp3?dl=0&m=) (00:18:20)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I'm still new to podfic, so let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks to adeleblaircassiedanser for writing a great fic and giving me permission to record it


End file.
